Solin The Ultimate Arc Angle
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: Ethan and Sarah finally say what is in their hearts. Plus there is anew guy in white chapel and his name is Solin but there is something about him that is strage. Will the truth about Solin The Ultimate Arc Angel freak the gang out? Read to find out. Please Review? Some future chapters may be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue The Prophecy

Before the Arc Angle Michael, God's first son was born, God wrote a prophecy about the ultimate Arc Angle the third being in all of creation that would never die and could never be killed or destroyed. Many years late God fell in love with an Arc Angle named Akiera and got her pregnant. Then the ultimate Arc Angle was born in heaven. But on that very same day Akiera was killed by a demon. Demons were only able to kill her because one of them got there hands on her angle blade but God killed the demons and took the angle blade back. You see the only thing that can kill an angle is another angle or an angle blade. Only angles that are born have a physical form and a true angle form and the only pure blood angles are Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Gods new born son the ultimate Arc Angle who he named Solin. God decided to raise Solin on earth with the help of his sons Michael and Gabriel. By this time Lucifer had already fallen and became the devil before Solin was born. God put Lucifer in a cage in Hell. God, Michael and Gabriel raised Solin and taught him everything as well as how to control his angelic powers and abilities witch are unlimited. You see the only one more powerful than Solin was God. Solin was now sixteen and had fought a lot of evil beings since he was a kid, with his father and brothers Michael and Gabriel by his side and this is where our story begins!

I know the prologue is short but this story will get better trust me. I just wanted to introduce Angels into My Babysitter's a Vampire.

_**Please Review. **_


	2. Chapter 1 What Lies In Ones Heart

Chapter 1 What Lies In Ones HeartSarah's POV

It has been two weeks since the lucifractor blew up and destroyed the schools in White Chapel and they are being rebuilt. So Erica and I didn't graduate.

But that isn't what was on my mind.

All I can think about is Ethan and tonight I get to baby-sit Ethan and Jane. Ethan is so cute, with his gorgeous brown eyes, his cute lopsided smile that melts my heart, and how sweet nice and caring he is. I think to myself as I walk to the Morgan's.

Erica is the only one who knows that I'm completely and madly in love with Ethan.

Then

I think back to what Evelyn Benny's grandma said. "Ethan there is no one you want to protect more than Sarah. There is no one you care about more than her!" She said.

This played over and over again in my head until I get to the Morgan's front porch and ring the door bell.

The door slides open and I see Samantha Ethan's mom.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" I asked as I saw Ethan looking straight at me from the top of the stairs and I rush back into my thoughts about him.

"We're going on a double date with Rory's parent's." Samantha says.

Then Ross and Samantha are out the door in a blink.

Ethan's POV

I walked down the stairs and walked up to Sarah.

"Jane could you go upstairs please I need to talk to Sarah alone?" I asked my sister Jane. "Fine. Sarah after you and Ethan have your talk can we watch a movie?" Jane asked Sarah. "Sure." Sarah said. Then Jane went upstairs.

"So Ethan what do you want to talk to me about?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah I've been completely in love with you since I first saw you." I said.

Sarah's POV

"Sarah every time I see you I can't help but stair at you because you are always so beautiful."

"_Ethan you love me you really love me." _I thought to my self as he continued and I Knew he was speaking from the heart.

"Sarah every time I see you with another guy I get angry and jealous because I love you so much."

"And I feel like we are meant to be together and nothing can stop us from being together." He finished and looks at the floor blushing.

"It's my turn to talk." I said as I lifted his head.

"Ethan I love you too and I too feel like we're meant to be." I stated.

"Ever since I meet you I have always loved you and I feel stronger when I'm with you."

"Ethan you mean everything to me and I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you." I finished.

Then I leaned in and we had our first kiss. It was different from my first kiss with Jesse.

It was full of love, bliss, and passion. Then we pulled apart so Ethan could breath.

Then we kissed again. But this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate than the last.

Then we separated to the sound of Jane awing at us.

"Now can we watch the movie?" Jane asked.

"Sure." Ethan and I said in unison as he held me in his arms.

Then we put the movie in and watched it.

Jane fell asleep so I put her to bed. Then I came back downstairs and Ethan and I made out until Ethan's parents got home.

They saw us on the couch.

"It's about time you two got together." Ross and Samantha said.

"Sarah here is your pay." Ross said.

"So your okay with us being together?" Ethan asked.

"We could tell you and Sarah were meant to be together by the way you two acted around each other." Ross said.

"You and Sarah belong together and all that matters to us is that you are happy Ethan." Samantha said.

"Good night cuddle bear." I said.

But before I could leave Ethan kissed me.

"Goodnight Sarah." Ethan said.

Then I left and called Erica and told her everything that had happened.

I also figured that Ethan had told Benny everything as well and I was right.


	3. Chapter 2 Broken Seals Lucifer Uncaged

Chapter2 Broken Seals, Lucifer Uncaged_Sarah's POV_

The next day Erica, Benny, and Rory went to the park.

I went to the Morgan's. When I got there I rang the door bell.

Ethan opened the door and pulled me close and we shared a brief deep and passionate kiss. Ethan's parents gawked at us. Then we separated.

"Sarah and I are going to the park." Ethan said.

"Okay." Samantha said.

"You two lovebirds have fun." Ross said.

"Can I please come with you?" Jane pleaded.

I looked into Ethan's eyes and he nodded.

"Sure." I said and then Ethan took my hand and the three of us walked towards the park.

Ethan's POV

I held Sarah's hand as we walked to the park.

"Are you guys going to make out?" Jane said.

"Jane that's private." Sarah said and I just laughed.

I pulled Sarah close and I kissed her. She put her hands around my neck and I put my hands around her waist and deepened the kiss.

After two minutes we separated as we heard applauses from behind us.

We turned to see Rory, Erica, and Benny gawking at us.

"It's about time." Rory said.

"Why wasn't Erica surprised Sarah?" I asked.

"I told her over the phone last night and we freaked out over us getting together for like an hour." Sarah said.

"I saw this coming and I'm happy for you guys." Benny said.

Sarah's POV

"So, Ethan? Sarah told me you're an amazing kisser, so how about you kiss me?" Erica said.

I felt my anger rise when she said that and I lunged at her but Ethan held me back.

"Ha. I told you that you were territorial." Erica stated.

Ethan pulled me against his chest so I would calm down. It is weird. Hearing his heart beat should drive me into a frenzy, but his heart beat just calms me.

Then it hit me what Erica did.

"You were just trying to prove to me that I was territorial over something weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah and you so are territorial." Erica stated.

"I guess I am territorial when it comes to my cuddle bear." I said.

Solin's POV

This had been a very hard day for me. Lillith was breaking the seven seals that kept my older brother Lucifer in his cage in Hell.

I was trying to stop her. But so far I was having little luck.

She had already broken six of the seven seals and I was dealing with her demon buddies.

I got tired of fooling around and I threw out my hand and angelic light came out and the demons were dead. Then I entered the monastery. But I was too late and Lucifer was free. I drew my ultimate angel blade and prepared to fight my own brother.

Normal angel blades are silver but mine is red and more powerful than normal angel blades. Then the battle began, brother vs. brother, angel vs. angel, and the battle was a clash to save humanity.

_**I hope you like it please review.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Clash Of Brothers

Chapter3 A Clash Of BrothersSolin's POV

I went right after Lucifer and when our angel blades collided a massive energy wave was created by the collision.

"Your powerful. Who are you?" Lucifer asked.

"He's are baby brother." Michael said appearing out of no where.

"So I have a new baby brother." Lucifer said in distain.

"Lucifer I advise you to surrender." Gabriel said appearing beside Michael.

"He's the Ultimate Arc Angle of dads prophecy." Michael said.

I saw the fear in Lucifer's eyes when Michael said that.

"Your not scared are you big brother?" I stated as the battle continued.

Michael and Gabriel left the battle site.

Mine and Lucifer's clash continued and I was pushing Lucifer to his limits.

How ever I wasn't aware of the damage our battle was causing around the earth.

But none the less our battle continued and I knew that Lucifer knew he was outmatched.

Then I heard dads voice.

" Solin with draw now. The collision of both of your powers is causing mass destruction. Come to White Chapel. I will meet you there my son." Gods voice said.

"Lucifer. This isn't over. When we meet again I will put you back in your cage!" I stated.

Hen with that I flew to White Chapel with the speed of a comet. Lets just say all angels fly at the speed of a comet.

GOD's POV

I watched as my youngest son Solin set down in front of me and his brothers, Michael and Gabriel.

"Solin my son. Your brothers and I have taught you everything we know but now you must learn how to connect with people on your own." I said.

"What about Lucifer dad? We all know I can take him!" Solin stated.

"We all know you can take Lucifer but if you kill people in the process it won't be worth it." Michael said.

"Michael is right Solin. You're not a killer." Gabriel said.

"What I want you to do is live in this town and make some friends so you understand what we mean. I already have a mansion ready for you. I know you will be the one to put Lucifer back in his cage and don't worry nothing can enter that mansion without an invitation from the four of us. Now go my son." I said.

With that Michael, Gabriel and I vanished leaving Solin alone.__


	5. Chapter 4 Accedental Meeting

Chapter4 Accidental Meeting

_**Solin's POV**_

There I was in the park in White Chapel thinking about what my father and brothers had said.

So I started to walk while still caught up in my thoughts. Then I heard a scream.

I ran towards the scream. When I reach the little girl who screamed I saw that this vampire had her by the arm. I could sense that he was a vampire lord.

"Let the girl go now!" I warned.

Everyone who was there turned and looked at me including the vampire lord.

"Let her go Jesse!" The brunet demanded. Then her friends stood by her and I could see what my father and brothers had meant.

"They said let her go!" I stated walking closer to Jesse.

When I got close enough to him I grabbed the arm he was holding the little girl with and crushed it.

"You should have listened." I said as Jesse fell to his knees.

Then I put a hand on his forehead and angelic light came out of his eyes and mouth and he turned to ash.

"Are you okay?" I asked the little girl as I helped her up.

Sarah's POV

"Jane are you okay?" Ethan asked breaking the silence after what we had just seen.

"I'm fine." Jane stated.

"I'm Sarah Fox and this is my soul mate Ethan, I mean my boy…." I said but was cut off.

"I know what you mean. My name is Solin." The guy said.

"Whoa Solin you have some serious power." Benny said.

"What did I miss?" Rory asked super speeding in.

Then I saw Solin reach behind his back in under his jean jacket and his eyes told me we should proceed with caution.

Solin's POV

Remembering what my father and brother's had said I slowly took my hand away from my angel blade.

"Thanks for saving my little sister." Ethan said as he shook my hand.

"No need to thank me it's what I do." I said.

"You seem to be one of the good guys." Sarah said.

"So Solin are you new in town?" Erica asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Then I looked at Jane and I saw she had a cut on her arm.

"Jane we need to get you to the hospital." Sarah said knelling next to her.

"No need for that." I said as I walked over to Jane.

"But the cut…" Sarah said but was cut off by what I did.

I put my hand over the cut and angelic light came out and the cut healed instantly.

"My kind have the power to heal others." I said.

After that I walked them home and went to the mansion my father told me about.

**Hope you like it so far? **_**Please review?**_


	6. Chapter 5 Solin's Truth

Chapter5 Solin's TruthSarah's POV

The next day I picked Ethan up and took him to a vampire council meeting with me because I refused to go only with Erica and Ethan and I had been doing everything together since we had told each other how we really felt about each other.

"Sarah this is a room full of vampires and I'm not a vampire." Ethan said nervously.

"Don't worry cuddle bear. Anastasia promised me you would not be harmed after I told her that I wouldn't attend council meetings with out you." I said.

Then out of no where Ethan grabbed me and pulled me close.

"I love you Sarah." Ethan said as he leaned in and he kissed me.

The kiss was slow passionate and deep.

"I….Love…..You…Too…..Cuddle…Bear." I said between kisses.

We separated to see every vampire there looking at us and we just laughed.

The meeting went by fast and when it was over a strange man walked in with a bunch of demons by his side.

Anastasia's POV

The man just walked on in snapped his fingers and seven vampire's turned to ash.

"Have you ever stared the Satan in the eyes?" The man asked while the demons locked down the entire old mason lodge.

Solin's POV

I sensed Lucifer was near by and I took flight and in seconds I landed inside of old mason lodge.

"Lucifer." I yelled.

"Solin." Sarah and Ethan said in unison.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my newest baby brother." Lucifer said.

In an instant I reached under my jean jacket and I pulled my angel blade.

The demons came at me and one by one I stabbed them with my angel blade and killed them.

Every one looked on in shock as Lucifer drew his angel blade.

"This time I won't stop big brother." I said as Lucifer and I collided.

The after shock of the collision knocked everyone out. So I erased their memory's accept for Ethan and Sarah's because I just didn't have time.

Lucifer knowing he couldn't win picked up Ethan by the neck.

"Little brother you either stop me or save him." Lucifer said.

So when Lucifer threw Ethan I caught him before he could impact with the spikes on the wall and when I looked up Lucifer was gone.

Ethan's POV

The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed with Sarah cuddling into my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

"Sarah wake up." I said.

Sarah opened her eyes.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I have know idea. And how did we get here?" Sarah asked.

Solin's POV

After I took Ethan and Sarah to Ethan's bedroom and I flew back to the mansion.

I was deep in my thoughts.

(Why did I save him when I could have stopped the apocalypses? Why am I questioning myself over this? I know I did the right thing so why?) Then my thoughts were interrupted by my fathers voice.

"Solin it looks like you have learned your lesson in friendship." God said.

"I risked the world to save a guy I just met? So how is that right?" I asked.

"Solin try to be their friend and you will understand." God said as he vanished into thin air.

"Alright dad I'm going to give it a try." I said after dad had left.

_**Hope you like this chapter? Please review? Also please check out my new poll and please vote?**_


	7. Chapter 6 Unexpected Visit

Chapter6 An Unexpected VisitSarah's POV

"I have no idea how we wound up here Cuddle Bear." I said.

"All I remember is the council meeting and that guy and his demons." Ethan said.

"At least your safe Ethan." I said. Then we made out for thirty of forty minutes.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Ethan blacked out.

"Ethan are you okay?" I asked as I tried to shake him awake.

I immediately took Ethan to Evelyn.

"Ethan just blacked out and I am really worried. He's been like this for five minutes." I said.

Evelyn looked him over and couldn't find anything wrong.

Ethan's POV

"Where am I?" I asked looking around at this beautiful garden.

"Hello Ethan. Welcome." A being of pure white blissful light said.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am God." He said.

"The God the creator of everything?" I questioned in shock.

"The one and only." God said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Not even my sons know this but you are my grandson." God said.

"I'm your grandson?" I questioned with a shocked face.

"Yes. The day you were conceived your father was the vessel of my evil son Lucifer and he is your father. I found out and put a seal on your angelic powers so you would be safe. But now your father is freed from his cage in hell and one of your uncles have reached out to you as a friend. Accept his friendship because the seal has been broken and he can save you from your father." God said as a bright white light covered me and I woke up in my room.

Once I woke up I told Sarah everything God had told me.

_**When I wrote the first part I meant to write that there are six beings in all of creation that will never die can never be killed or destroyed and they are Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Solin, God, and Death. So forget about that first part, Solin and his brothers are invincible. Please review?**_


	8. Chapter 7 Ethan's awakening

Chapter7 Ethan's AwakeningSarah's POV

"Benny tell me a little more about when Ethan was younger?" I asked.

"Well since E's not awake yet, maybe I should. When Ethan was 5 he locked himself in side his room for two days and when he came out he was the Ethan we know today. Before that he was the courageous one." Benny said.

Then we heard a voice call out "Sarah" and we entered Ethan's room.

"Cuddle Bear your awake." I said as I ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Sarah don't worry I'm fine." He said.

"Benny was telling me about what happened when you were 5." I said.

"It's nothing to worry about. My grandfather just put a seal on my powers because I couldn't control them." Ethan said.

We all just looked at him in shock.

Benny's POV

"Wait E isn't your grandfather dead?" I asked.

"He wasn't my real grandfather." Ethan said.

"Cuddle Bear what do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I will tell you tonight when we go to see Dusk 6." Ethan said.

"You're taking me to see the new Dusk movie?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. It will be our first offical date since we admitted we love each other." Ethan said.

Then I looked Ethan in the eyes and they were ruby blue and I knew something was wrong.

"Ethan why are your eyes ruby blue?" I asked and Sarah looked into Ethan's eyes and saw them as well.

"Don't worry about it. This is what my eyes look like when I'm using my powers." Ethan said.

"Your using your powers right now?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I'm looking into your soul and I can see how much you love me." Ethan said.

Then I watched Ethan and Sarah share a deep and passionate kiss and when they pulled away Ethan's eyes were brown again.

Then I went to my grandma's and started to ask questions.

"Ethan can see into other peoples souls? He shouldn't be able to do that?" Grandma stated.

Now I was really worried and I came up with a plan so I called Rory and he called Erica and we met up at the movie theatre and I told them the plan to spy on Ethan and Sarah.

Sarah's POV

After Benny left Ethan told me that first we were going to the movies then after he was going to take me to a romantic restaurant.

So I went to my house and changed into the beautiful green lantern green laced bra, panties, and the very beautiful green lantern green dress I bout to make Ethan's jaw drop and I waited for him to pick me up at seven.

Ethan's POV

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Sarah when Solin appeared out of nowhere.

"Solin where did you come from?" I asked.

"So the seal on your powers has been broken?" Solin asked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked with a serious voice.

"Relax. I didn't know I had a nephew until dad called me to heaven and told me everything." Solin said.

"So God is your father?" I asked.

"Yeah. He called me to heaven and told me everything. Michael, Gabriel and I didn't know and dad wants to keep this between the three of us for now." Solin said.

"Sorry I'm in a hurry but I have a date with Sarah. Uncle Solin" I said.

"I am not going to get used to being called uncle. Anyway, Ethan you do know that you can fly like any other angel." Solin said.

"Oh right, so I don't have to walk." I said as I vanished.

Sarah's POV

Ethan arrived and rang the doorbell one minute before seven.

"I got it mom." I said as I opened the door.

I introduced him to my parent and then we went out the door.

As soon as I closed the door Ethan pulled me tight.

"Hold on tight." He said as we took flight.

In seconds we were at the theatre.

"Ethan how did you do that?" I asked.

He got our tickets and we went inside.

During the movie Ethan told me everything.

"So Lucifer used Ross as a vessel to prepare his way to come to earth and he got your mom pregnant with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that is right, the devil is my biological father. Does that bother you?" Ethan finished.

"I don't care. I love you and nothing will scare me away." I said and then I kissed him.

We finished the movie and then we went to the restaurant and slow danced after we ate then Ethan took us back to his house.

"Benny, Erica and Rory have been following us all night. And don't worry about my parents they took Jane with them to my aunts." Ethan said.

Then he grabbed me in his arms and we made are way to his bed room .

**Hope you like this chapter. Ethan and Sarah make love in the next chapter.**

**Please revie?**


	9. Chapter 8 Jesse Return's

Chapter8 Jesse Return'sLucifer's POV

I knew I had to do something to by time so I could raise the four horseman.

So I brought the vampire lord Jesse back to distract my little brother.

**Ethan's POV (Ethan's House.)**

Sarah and I had just entered my room and we had torn off each others clothes and we were kissing passionately.

I moved her towards my bed never breaking the kiss and I knew when I took off Sarah's green lantern green panties they were soaked.

Sarah had her legs wrapped around me and my hands crawl further around the curve of her ass and I pull her closer and the kiss deepens even more.

Sarah's POV

I feel Ethan's hands on my ass and he's heading for his bed and we both know were this is going and we want it to go there. We love each other and we aim to prove it tonight.

"Ethan make love to me." I beg.

The satisfaction of his touch so closely rivaled the feel of his own skin under my fingers I could barely imagine going any further. We stumbled slowly into his bedroom too busy with one another to notice where we were headed. My shoulder collided with the wall next to his bed and I let out a sharp exclamation of pain. Ethan's hands flew to the area of distress.

"Oh! Are you okay?" he asked. I giggled a little despite myself.

"We missed," I said playfully as I shoved him toward his bed.

"Maybe you should let me check that out," he responded with one eyebrow raised. We fell onto the tussle of bedding and found our way back into each others arms. He helped himself to a handful of my breast as I slowly took in how good he looked to me. It was torturous to break our kiss for a moment to take in how sexy he looked in the moonlight.

Goosebumps arose as his hands found my bare knee and hitched my leg around his own. He held his grasp firmly and rolled my body onto his. I could feel his erection below me and it surprise me how big it was. Our lips would not accept any absence and with near magnetic force crashed together again. I matched his hungry kiss as his hands began to work their way onto my beast teasing me. I fumbled around the bed; too dizzy from the wave of sensations to concentrate on the task at hand. His fingers came around to my ass again as he laid me on his bed. The shock of baring my breasts to him made me forget entirely that my hands were feeling him all over. He thrust upward, shocking me again, as my hand found its way onto his cock. Again he took control and maneuvered our bodies into a new position. He hovered over me for a moment, looking over my naked form lying on my back underneath him. My hands roamed his strong back and found their way to his waist where, I was not disappointed as my fingers discovered the perfect shape of his ass. His kisses followed an excruciatingly erotic pattern down my collarbone to each of my breasts, zigzagging across my stomach until he reached the top of my belly button. He grabbed each of my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could hear his breath quicken as he slowly moved back toward my waiting body. "Ethan?" He smiled at me without worry. I returned his happy expression before asking. "Should we use protection." Ethan's response was a kiss and I knew he wasn't worried. He nodded and I craned my neck up to kiss him. My hands glided toward his ready package. I grasped his smooth cock, lightly stroking it as his body bent in response. One finger traced the line along the bottom of his member before I started to stroke his manhood. Then I placed his manhood at my entrance. My legs wrapped around him then and I laid back to look into his eyes.

"I'm afraid to hurt you." he whispered. Somehow the sweet concern he had for me cut through all the blood boiling hormones in my body. I was elated at his level of care.

"I know you won't," was my response. "I trust you." I kept my hand on his cock to guide him as he slowly pressed forward between my thighs. The sensation was astonishing as I granted him entrance and I could not control the gasps and moans that followed. His breathing was labored as he slowly slid out and thrust carefully deeper inside me, gauging my expression with each movement. He tilted his head to kiss me; I grabbed his hair to pull him closer. I could feel his worries drift away with my enthusiasm and he began to work his hips more rapidly. My body welcomed his every move greedily and attempted to arch at the unknown euphoria that was building. I could feel his smile on my lips. His hand found my nipple and the concentration of pleasures proved too much for either of us. I grasped his back as a wave of immense satisfaction rippled through my entire body. Ethan buckled, pressing his face into neck as his orgasm came to fruition. We laid there for a moment, limbs twisted together, exhausted, elated, exhilarated. Freddie kissed my neck gently and moved to lay next to me on his bed. I found the most glorious position, perfect in his strong arms. He pulled the sheet around us and I laid there absolutely content with my hand resting on his chest. And then my eyes shut.

**Solin's POV**

I sensed Lucifer near by so I went after him. When I got to the park I could also sense the vampire lord that I had vanquished earlier but Lucifer had left.

This is going to be trouble I thought to myself as I headed back to the mansion.

**Ethan's POV**

"What is wrong?" I asked Sarah as she cuddled into my chest. We were both still naked.

"I just need to feed Cuddle Bear." Sarah said.

So I pulled her on top of me and she put my manhood's tip in her womanhood.

"Sarah feed on me." I said before we made love again.

"But, Ethan?" Sarah said.

"Did you forget? I'm the devil's son. You can't hurt me." I responded.

Then she put her fangs in my neck as we began to make love again and we continued until we reach our climax again and after that we feel asleep wrapped in each others arms.

\

_**I hope you like this chapter? It is a little graphic but I think it is good.**_

_**Please Review?**_


	10. Chapter 9 Vessel Ross

Chapter9 Vessel Ross Erica's POV

I can't believe what the sounds of pleasure we heard coming from Ethan's room last night. Rory and I stayed at Benny's last night to keep an eye on Sarah and Ethan.

"I'm going over there to tell Ethan off." I yelled.

"That isn't a good idea." Rory said.

"Rory is right. If they did what we think they did they might get mad at us for barging in." Benny said.

"I don't care. I'm going over there right now!" I stated.

I walked out the door and pulled Benny and Rory along and when I reached the door Sarah opened it.

She was wearing one of Ethan's shirt's and Ethan was sitting on the couch.

"Come on in guy's." Sarah said and I pulled Benny and Rory inside and they let go.

I made my way over to Ethan and snatched him up by the shirt collar and he just looked at Sarah.

"What the heck do you think your doing with my best friend dork king?" I yelled showing my fangs.

"I'm not scared of you Erica." Ethan said.

Then Sarah walked down the stairs wearing a pair of her tight fitting pants and on of Ethan's shirts.

"Ethan I'm just going to wear one of your shirts.." But stopped when she saw me holding Ethan by the shirt collar.

"Erica put him down." Sarah stated as she ran down the stairs at normal speed.

"It's okay Sarah, I've got this." Ethan said as he grabbed me by the shoulder and hoisted me up.

"Hey…Hey…Hey, put me down." I said.

Benny's POV

I was shocked at Ethan's strength. I had no idea he was that strong.

"Ethan put her down?" I asked.

"As long as she calms down." Ethan said.

"Cuddle Bear it is okay I can handle her." Sarah said as she kissed Ethan on the lips.

I had seen Ethan and Sarah kiss but this time was different. I could tell because of the way they looked in each others eyes.

Ethan slowly but surely put Erica down.

"Erica why are you mad at Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"Because of what you two did last night." Erica said.

"Because we made love. News flash that is what happens when you find your soul mate." Sarah said angrily.

Then Solin popped in out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh.." Rory and I yelled in unison.

"We have big trouble." Solin said.

Ethan's POV

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"That vampire lord I vanquished. He's back." Solin said.

"How did Jesse come back this time?" Erica asked.

"Ethan's biological father brought him back. So be on you guard and if you need help just call me, Michael, or Gabriel." Solin said and like that he was gone.

"Ethan what is going on?" Rory asked in confusion as usual.

"I guess I have to tell you guys eventually. So sit down." Ethan said.

Rory's POV

After Ethan finished explaining everything I was still confused.

"So Lucifer a.k.a the devil, a.k.a Satan a.k.a the fallen angel son of god is your father." Benny asked.

"Yes." Ethan said.

"So wait Solin, Gabriel, and Michael are your uncles and God the big man himself is your grand father?" I asked.

"That is right Rory." Sarah said.

"Sarah so your telling me that your soul mate is God's grandson? Do you see the problem with that we're vampires remember?" Erica asked.

"That is not a problem. I've been in the same room with God, Michael, Gabriel, and Solin this morning and they don't have a problem with it. They all told me that there is no evil inside of me, and that I have their protection." Sarah said.

"So tell us how this whole vessel thing works E?" Benny asked.

"A vessel is a human who says yes to letting an angel use their body and Ross my stepfather said yes to Lucifer my real father not knowing who he really was. Lucifer took over Ross so he could prepare things for when his cage in hell was opened and he could walk free in his own body witch is happening now." Ethan said.

Then before I could ask a question Ross, Samantha, and Jane walked in.

"We're home." Ross said.

Jane's POV

I saw Sarah sitting in Ethan's lap and ran over to her.

"I missed you." I said giving her a hug.

"So how was the weekend for you two?" Ross asked.

"Did you two do what we think you did?" Samantha asked.

"We made love." Ethan said plainly.

"We figured that would happen." Samantha said.

"Sarah will you and Erica help me unpack?" I asked.

"Sure we will." Sarah said as she shot Erica a look.

Then the three of us went upstairs to my room and we heard Benny and Rory leave.

Then I saw Ethan enter my room and grab Sarah and kiss her passionately.

"I love you." Ethan said as they separated.

"I love you too Cuddle Bear." Sarah said while giggling.

"What is wrong with you Erica?" I asked looking at her face.

"That is gross." Erica said.

"No it is not. I like that Sarah and my big brother are together." I said in a angry voice.

Then we heard a scream from mom and dad's room and we saw a bright light.

_**I hope you like this chapter? Here is a hint of what is to come.**_

_**Ross is taken over by an angel named Uriel and he tries to kill Ethan and Solin shows up.**_

_**Please Review?**_


	11. Chapter 10 The truth comes out

Chapter10 The truth comes outEthan's POV

We all ran to see what was going on and when we got there we saw my stepfather acting weird.

"Where is the boy?" Asked Ross.

"Hey are you looking for me?" I said.

"The son of Lucifer. Now you will die." He said.

"Who are you?" Benny asked with terror in his eyes.

"I am Uriel and I'm an angel." He said.

"So your using him as a vessel the same way my father did?" I asked.

As he moved towards me Solin suddenly appeared.

"Uriel your way out of line." Solin said then he snapped his fingers and the white light appeared again and this time the angel was gone.

Then we took mom and dad downstairs and told them everything then Solin came back.

Solin's POV

"I have the rings of the four horseman." Solin said.

"So now what?" Sarah asked.

"So now I can put Lucifer back in his cage. The rings open Lucifer's cage. Once I beat him down enough I will use them then throw Lucifer back in." I said.

"Then lets get this party started." Erica said.

"I'll need your help. Lucifer is sure to have an army of demons and Michael and Gabriel will also help. So let's get started. Here is the plan you guys will hold off the demons while I fight Lucifer and put him back in his cage." I said.

"We got it. Lets do this." Sarah said and then we headed out.

Sarah's POV

We all found our way to where Lucifer was and we started the battle.

Lucifer and Solin's battle was like no other battle we had ever experienced before.

After two day's of fighting we finally won.

With Lucifer beaten down enough we watched as Solin threw the rings and said a spell in a language we had never heard before and then he threw Lucifer in and it closed behind him.

After the battle we all went home knowing we had helped save mankind.

Ethan and I made love when we got to his room and we never looked back.

A few days later Jesse made his move but he was no match for Ethan this time and Ethan quickly vanquished him.

_** The End.**_

_**I hoped you liked this story? I thought it would be good to get straight to the point and finish the story and work on my new one and yes it has the Ultimate Arc Angle in it and it is nothing like this one.**_

_**Please review?**_


End file.
